


Destiny can happen earlier than expected

by lao_paperman



Series: My Magical Manservant [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Merlin gets his neckerchief, kid!Arthur, kid!Merlin, my magical manservant, they don't know each other yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lao_paperman/pseuds/lao_paperman
Summary: On this day the prince of Camelot gave a neckerchief to the most powerful sorcerer who ever walked the earth… oops!for the Merlin Memory Month Prompt Day 1: Path I - Beginnings, Firsts, RisingsThe »My magical Manservant Series« is a collection of many little stories about Arthur Pendragon who is deeply in love with his very magical manservant Merlin. While several secrets, whether magic or love, are no secrets anymore, they have to deal with disobedient dragons, cheeky knights, a whole kingdom and their own feelings for each other. Keep their magic secret!





	Destiny can happen earlier than expected




End file.
